This Time Around
by Kairou Watoshimi
Summary: He's long since given up his own dreams but sees potential in a girl who reminds him of himself. Just a little.


**Title:** This Time Around  
 **Author:** Watoshimi Kairou **  
Fandom:** Hollywood U: Rising Stars **  
Characters:** Thomas Hunt / Jane Doe **  
Rating:** Mature  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Summary:** He's long since given up his own dreams but sees potential in a girl who reminds him of himself. Just a little.

* * *

' **Jane was never Hunt's student' AU because I can. Another experimental fic; this fandom is slowly turning into my writing experiments. I apologize for that.**

 **This Time Around**

"Professor Hunt!"

Thomas looks up and watches as one of his recently graduated student runs up to him with barely concealed excitement. "I'm _so_ glad you could make it," Michael says breathlessly, hands nervously wringing the hat he's holding.

He nods curtly in response.

"This is my first big project," Michael rambles. "I've never been asked to direct a commercial for such a prominent company before."

He raises an eyebrow. "So you've told me in your email."

Michael flushes in response.

And before the young director can make an even bigger fool out of himself, a worker jogs up to them. "Hey guys," she cuts in. "Sorry to interrupt, but Jane wants to change the script."

Thomas watches his former student carefully as Michael blinks. "Change the script," he repeats. "She wants to change the script? _Now?_ We only have the set for today!"

The worker shrugs. "That's what I keep telling her."

Deflating visibly, the young director sighs. "I'll go talk to her then." He looks up, catching sight of Thomas and then, as if reminded of his old professor's intimidating presence, immediately brightens up. "Professor, would you like to come with me?" he asks hopefully.

"This is your problem to deal with," Thomas tells him.

"Of course, of course," Michael agrees. "But Jane's also my main actress, I thought you might want to meet her."

Thomas can't say he really cares to meet the actress since he is only here to give Michael directing advice but he doesn't bother voicing his thoughts. Instead he follows the young director as he maneuvers their way around the highly detailed forest set. It's like stepping into a fairy tale, Thomas notes, grimacing. And here he had thought they're shooting for a jewelry company, not a children's book.

"Hey Jane," Michael greets as they approach the small cluster of people.

One actress, Thomas notes. Surrounded by three make-up artists and one costume designer.

The actress in question looks up and Thomas feels his breath leave his body. She was possibly the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and it has nothing to do with the fairy tale-themed make-up or costume.

"Michael," she greets before turning her gaze to him. Bright blue eyes looks him up and down and then, as if deciding he isn't worth her time, she looks away again. Thomas immediately narrows his eyes in response, feeling the sudden urge to throttle her. When was the last time he had been looked down upon?

Thomas has long since made it his job to be familiar with all the up and coming stars in Hollywood but he doesn't recognize her. Despite her attitude, she doesn't _seem_ to be from an already established family but she also isn't one of his former students. He wouldn't have forgotten someone like her.

As if feeling the sudden animosity Thomas is mentally directing towards the actress, Michael clears his throat to catch both their attention. "Jane, this is my former professor, Thomas Hunt. Professor, this is Jane, the main actress for the commercial."

Her eyes light up at the mention of his name, obviously recognizing it. "Oh?" she asks, blinking rapidly and giving him another look over. "So _you're_ Thomas Hunt." She frowns and Thomas watches as she pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and rolls it between her teeth. "I thought you'd be frowning more than this. Your reputation precedes you, Professor."

Thomas slides his gaze from Jane to Michael and raises an eyebrow.

He blushes and clears his throat uncomfortably before redirecting his attention back to the young actress. "A-Anyway, Jane, you wanted to change the script?"

"Yep!" She beams. "Not that much though," she assures him. "I just think we need to get rid of all the dialogue."

Michael frowns. "All of it?" he repeats. "But..."

And _this_ is the problem with Michael. There is no doubt in Thomas' mind that Michael actually _agrees_ with Jane's suggestion and quite possibly, had already thought about it before. Unfortunately, he has a habit of second-guessing himself and even after four years of Thomas trying to get him to fix it, it looks like Michael hasn't really changed all that much.

Jane sighs and hops off the fake raised tree stump despite the protests of the surround make-up artists. "Michael, please. The entire set is already cheesy enough, the dialogue'll just make it even cheesier. We're shooting for a jewelry company, not a children's book!"

Thomas raises an eyebrow.

There is a moment of silence before Michael finally sighs. "You're sure you'll be able to pull off the same feeling without the dialogue? The company's rather particular about the feeling they want to get across to their viewers."

Jane blinks and then looks up. "Of course I can," she replies her voice firm and confident. For a moment, it's as if he is staring into a past image of himself. "I'm an actress."

* * *

Thomas doesn't think he'll encounter the young actress again after leaving Michael's jewelry shoot. But after that single encounter, it's as if she is destined to invade his every waking moment and her name is brought up the very same evening during his dinner meeting with the university dean.

"I should have tried harder when recruiting her," Robert sighs, gazing down at the magazine in a sad sort of manner. "Maybe I should have offered her a scholarship?"

Thomas doesn't say anything, he is barely even listening; Robert has a habit of venturing off topic every now and then. Just give him a couple minutes and he'll be back talking about the university's finances in no time.

"Jane's still very young though," Robert continues and Thomas looks up sharply. "Maybe I should try again?"

"Jane?" he repeats.

Robert nods. "Jane Doe. I'm not sure if that's her stage name or her actual name but that's what everyone knows her as." He blinks and Thomas watches as a slow smiles stretches across Robert's thin lips. "Why? Do you know her?"

"I met her earlier today," Thomas admits, remembering.

"Do you think you'll be able to recruit her into the university?" Robert asks excitedly. "She isn't so famous that the media will think we're doing it for the attention but she's getting there. If she agrees to be a student for even a single year, the amount of media coverage that'll follow will be staggering."

Thomas chokes. "Student?" he demands. "How old..."

Robert looks at him funny. "Twenty-one, I think." He reaches out and places a hand on Thomas' arm. "Thomas, are you all right?"

Slowly putting down his coffee cup, Thomas swallows hard and grimaces. _Twenty-one,_ he thinks, feeling quite sick. And he had been admiring the light of her eyes, the curve of her body, and the smoothness of her skin only hours before.

* * *

Another former student. Another set.

He is not expecting her presence.

"Hello, Professor," she greets, sliding into the seat next to him.

Thomas looks up and frowns. "I am not your professor," he says before he can stop himself.

She shrugs his comment off, not even bothering to respond.

Everywhere around them, workers were rushing about, trying to change the set in time before the sun disappears below the horizon. Natural lighting works best with this kind of shoot and everyone knew it. However, Thomas barely even notices the buzz. Right here, right now, it feels almost as if it is only the two of them and Thomas isn't sure he likes where his train of thought is going.

Jane looks up and smiles at him. "You're acquainted with Robert Ackermann?"

"We're friends," Thomas confirms, frowning.

"I think he think _we're_ friends," Jane tells him, wiggling her phone out in front of his face. Thomas can't read the message but he doesn't need to; Robert has no shame in name-dropping. "Do me a favor and tell him that I'm not interested in attending his university. Or I'll be forced to report him for harassment or something and I _really_ don't think that's the kind of attention he's looking for." She looks up at him, staring silently as if expecting a reply.

"I will," Thomas finally says.

Jane hums softly and grins. "Thanks, Professor," she says and he wonders what his name would sound like from her lips.

* * *

Thomas wants to work with her.

For the first time in a very long time, he finds himself wishing that he hadn't retired as early as he did. For stubborn directors, Jane is a nightmare of a actress; she's the type of person to do what she wants _when_ she wants. It doesn't help that she is _right_ most of the time and there is just something about her personality and attitude that makes arguing with her impossible.

 _(It's the sass. Thomas is sure it's the sass.)_

Except for Thomas.

Thomas knows he'll be able to handle her attitude. Because no matter how often she's right, Jane is still young and there are times where she is utterly and completely wrong. But no one dares to point it out; Jane is going to be the star of the generation and companies wants to get their hands on her and be able to say, "We were the key to her success."

"Don't you think it'll be better if I wear a black dress?" Jane asks. "It'll be more dramatic that way."

The director immediately agrees, head bobbing up and down.

Thomas narrows his eyes.

Attending university isn't just about gaining knowledge. It's about communication. It's about learning to work with others. It's about failing and failing again but also figuring out how to deal with it and coming back stronger and better than before,

But Jane has experienced none of this.

Her looks, personality, and obvious talent makes it easy to see why she has risen so high in the entertainment industry so quickly. Unfortunately, she lacks the passion to improve herself. For Jane, there has never been a standard she is expected to meet, never a limit she needs to break.

Thomas knows that sooner or later, her potential will only remain as such—a _potential_ —and what could have been will be smothered. Jane will float in limbo, never improving, never excelling. Thomas knows that he has the ability to mold her into perfection and he also has no doubt that she will fight him every step of the way.

* * *

"No."

Everyone turns towards him.

Jane blinks and then scowls. "No?" she asks.

"No," he repeats.

They glare at each other, waiting for the other to back down. They are both stubborn, Jane probably much more so than he is but Thomas has years on her. Around them, people are shifting uncomfortably where they stand, waiting for an explosion that would never come.

"You're changing a part of the scripts that doesn't need to be changed," Thomas elaborates.

Jane scowls even harder. "Fine," she snaps.

Over-confident and narcissistic, Thomas thinks. He vows to break her.

* * *

It comes out as perfect as Thomas had thought it would.

Jane watches as they replayed the scene in the monitor, brows furrowed as she studies every little detail.

"The white dress definitely fits the scene more," someone whispers. "It really brings out the contrast of the character's personality."

Having heard the comment, Jane puffs her cheeks out in annoyance. She looks up and catches his gaze. If she is his student, Thomas muses, he would have already whipped her into shape weeks ago. It's a good thing she's not, though, he has to remind himself as he trails his gaze away from the stubborn light of her eyes and down the curve of her cheeks, length of her neck and lower still.

* * *

"Have you ever considered coming out of retirement?" Robert asks in a too nonchalant sort of tone over lunch one day.

Thomas freezes for a moment. "Why?" he responds instead.

The dean shifts uncomfortably in his seat and Thomas wonders if he was choosing his next words very carefully. "It's just..." Robert begins. "You were one hell of a director and you're probably _still_ one. I know you're only a professor because you can't let this industry go but..." He coughs. "Well, maybe you should think about it."

Thomas stirs cream into his coffee and watches Robert watch him. He doesn't usually take cream with coffee but he needs to occupy his mind and hand somehow or he'll remember the feelings of satisfaction and completion. The sense of fulfillment when he taps into the potential of a movie and every actor and actress in it. "There is nothing to think about," Thomas says. "What brought this on?"

Robert stares at him and Thomas has a feeling that he is being studied. "Jane texted me."

* * *

He walks into a set that consists only of a single white bed, silk sheets, and scattered red rose petals. His eyebrows immediately shoots upwards and he turns to his old colleague. "I thought you were directing a murder mystery."

"I am," Jonathan confirms. "And who's a better murderer than a beautiful, innocent-looking girl? She's known to the world as..." he pauses for dramatic effect, "the _black widow."_

Thomas rolls his eyes. "Overused and overdone."

Jonathan sniffs, insulted. "I'm the director, not the writer; I just have to make use with what I'm given. It's a good thing Jane's a good actress or—"

"Jane?" Thomas demands, the name sending the fine hair on the back of his neck standing up. He isn't sure if that's a good or bad thing yet.

"Yes," Jonathan confirms, jerking his chin towards the make-up section. "She's over there reading over her script. Again. You know her?"

"We've met a few times," Thomas responds distractedly as he slowly makes his way across the set to her, never noticing the way Jonathan was staring after him in confusion.

As if sensing his presence, Jane looks up just as he steps up next to her. Her gaze brightens up at the sight of him and her lips curls in a way he has always associates with her smirk. "Professor," she greets.

"Jane."

They stare at each other for a moment before he slides his gaze from her and to the scrip she is holding. Her long index finger taps the package in a slow, rhythmic beat.

 _Tap._

 _Stroke._

 _Tap._

"Are you nervous?" he asks, wondering why he had even approached her in the first place. There is just something about her that draws him to her and gazing into the knowing light in her eyes, Thomas is sure that Jane knows _exactly_ what she is doing and how she is affecting him.

"About the nudity?" she says. "Not really."

He coughs. "Nudity?"

Jane grins. "I'm kidding," she says, laughing softly.

Thomas glares. "That wasn't funny," he tells her. "You're still so young and—"

Ah, yes.

Young.

He has almost forgotten how young she is compared to him.

Jane only rolls her eyes. "You're being dramatic," she points out. "For someone who hates unnecessary drama as much as you do, you're being _overly_ dramatic. I'm already of age. Besides, I'm not the one that modeled underwear during my university days."

Thomas coughs again. "How do you know that?"

She raises an eyebrow and he scowls at her in response. While young, Jane isn't his student so it's no wonder none of his glares work on her. Although, if Thomas is to be honest with himself, he is pretty sure even if Jane _is_ his student, his glares still wouldn't work.

They fall into silence again afterwards—slightly awkward on Thomas' part and he isn't sure what she's thinking. He wonders if he should dismiss himself and leave everything behind before he gets pulled even further.

"Will you help me?" she asks, motioning towards the script in her hands. Jane frowns up at him, obviously remembering the last time they had met. "There is something wrong with my... acting, with the way I work. I'm lacking something, I think."

 _Ah,_ Thomas thinks. He knows exactly what she's lacking.

It is of no surprise to him that no matter how well she tries to hide it, Jane really is somewhat nervous. Jonathan is probably the first big-name director Jane worked with; his movies could make or break her career.

"Let me see the script," Thomas finally says, holding out a hand.

She sighs but obeys. "Maybe I should consider attending Hollywood U," she mutters. "There's still so much I don't know."

"No," he tells her.

Jane looks up at him and raises her eyebrows in question.

"No," he repeats firmly. She has the kind of talent that Hollywood U cannot cultivate; her potential is beyond even the university's ability to handle, they will only hold her back, not push her forward. All she needs is a mentor, a guide, someone willing to teach her.

He tries not to think about what would become of their interactions if she really is to attend Hollywood University.

* * *

Thomas isn't sure what to make of their relationship—if they even _have_ one, that is.

Every now and then they'll meet up coincidentally and they'll end up talking to each other. Sometimes about her job, sometimes about _his_ job, and sometimes about nothing at all.

But that is it.

Thomas wants more.

* * *

Weeks go by and if Jane is anyone else, Thomas is sure he would have completely forgotten about her. But she's everywhere; he sees her on the billboard when he gets his morning coffee, he sees her on his television screen during commercial breaks. He cannot avoid her and to be honest, he doesn't even try.

* * *

 _I think we should go out for coffee sometime,_ was the first message on his phone when he wakes up on early Saturday morning.

Although he doesn't recognize the number, Thomas immediately knows who it is. He realizes he'll need to have a chat with Robert and make sure the idiot stops handing out his number like that. _You need help with a script?_ he texts back.

 _How did you know?_

Thomas sighs and rolls himself over on his bed, staring unseeingly up at the ceiling. While she might be telling him the truth, Thomas knows help isn't the real reason she had asked him out for coffee. He sighs again and reminds himself that she is young—so very, _very_ young—young enough to be his student even.

He pauses and forces himself to stop thinking. _What time?_ he asks instead.

* * *

"How's Jane?"

Thomas looks up, watching Priya carefully through narrowed eyes. "What?" he asks.

"Jane Doe," Priya repeats. "You two have been seen together a lot recently. Robert seems to think that you're planning on recruiting her to join the university."

He pauses. Then: "I'm not."

"I know," is her immediate response; soft and firm and sad.

Thomas wonders what else she knew.

* * *

His doorbell rings and Thomas looks up to glare at his clock. Is it really two in the morning or is his mind playing tricks on him? With a sigh, he makes his way to his front door and opens it, making sure the chain lock is still in place.

It's Jane.

"Have you lost your ability to tell time?"

She looks up at him, unflinchingly. "Are you going to let me in?"

Like hell he is. "No. What do you want?" he asks instead, even as he began unhooking the chain.

Jane holds up the script in her hand and shakes it. "I'm working with McKellin; that bastard's a slave driver."

"For good reason," Thomas points out. "He's the best director out there." Ashley McKellin began directing four years ago and has won no less than four annual _Best Director_ awards. Thomas shouldn't be surprise that Jane has already been chosen to work with him even if he thought it would have taken at least a couple more months.

She rolls her eyes. "He isn't," she tells him. _"That_ particular director's currently playing retirement right now."

Thomas presses his lips into a thin line, scowling. He isn't sure how to respond to that.

"I am not your professor," Thomas tells her. He is more than willing to help her because he knows that if _anyone_ can succeed where he did not, it is Jane. However, Thomas also knows that he doesn't want _advice_ to be the only reason Jane ever comes to him. He refuses to think any more on the subject.

She shoots him a confused look. "I should hope not," she finally replies. "Unless you usually have students showing up at your condo during the wee hours of the morning."

"Of course not," Thomas immediately responds, horrified at the mere thought.

"Good," she chirps. "Because I am a friend and friends should help friends in trouble due to some annoying piece of shit script."

Thomas sighs and pushes his door open further, allowing her room to walk in.

* * *

"Why did you give up directing?" Jane asks him.

"I didn't give it up," Thomas immediately responds. He has been through this before; the curiosity, the questions. This is a script he had long since memorized; his mouth automatically forming around familiar words and phrases. "I retired."

"Why did you retire?"

"I began directing at a very young age and sometimes, when people start doing something before they are really ready to do so, they lose the passion and the momentum to continue. But I'm still fond of the industry, which is why I chose to become a professor."

Jane stares at him.

Conversation finished, he decides it is best to ignore her.

She continues to stare.

"What?" Thomas finally asks, looking at her.

She shakes her head. "Nothing," she tell him. "I just never seen so much bullshit come out of your mouth before."

He glares.

"Why did you retire?" Jane asks again, sitting up and reaching over so she could tightly grab a hold of his arm. _"Really."_

Thomas sighs, fingers twitching with the sudden urge to reach out and stroke her hair, her skin, _her._ "Have you ever heard of the _Silver Circle?"_ he finally asks. It amazes him how easy it is to tell her; not many people knows the truth behind why he retired so early in his career.

"No."

He nods, not surprised. "Be wary of them," he warns her. "Sometimes, people have the power to destroy dreams before it even starts."

There is a shift of light in Jane's eyes but Thomas can't read it. He is sure she has already put together the story together from his rather vague words; she is smart like that. He watches silently as she pushes herself onto her knees in front of the sofa he's currently occupying until their faces were so close, their breaths mingled and he can smell the scent of the coffee Jane is so fond of drinking.

"You who can destroy a business with a single tweet," Jane breathes, her breath brushing against the skin of his lips. "Thomas Hunt does not allow talentless, money-hungry, power-blinded idiots to take what is rightfully his."

He exhales slowly, thinking.

"No," he finally agrees before leaning forward and closing the distance between them. "He doesn't." But it's been years and he isn't sure if _that_ Thomas Hunt is still around any longer.

* * *

People are talking and Thomas isn't surprised. It isn't as if they go out on their way to hide their relationship—still undefined—from the public. Fellow co-workers knew of their familiar interactions on set and Jane had visited his office on more than one occasion. They also met up with each other regularly for coffee and Jane has no issues with entering and leaving his condo in broad daylight without even a disguise of sorts.

But when Thomas hints at the possibility of coming out of retirement, the _Silver Circle_ is quick to react.

He has no issues with the onslaught of the media and their never-ending questions and stalker-like tendencies. He's been there before and knows how to handle himself. It is _Jane_ he is worried about. _Officially,_ he is already retired and it wouldn't make much of a difference if he stays that way.

But Jane...

Jane...

Jane still has so much potential.

And Thomas doesn't want to be the one to rip it away from her.

* * *

"Get out."

Jane narrows her eyes. "You don't mean that."

Thomas glares at her. How dare she tell him what he does and does not mean. "Get out," he repeats but Jane doesn't move. Instead, she continues and glares up at him with those eyes and that expression and Thomas feels himself faltering. "Jane," he says, voice cracking. _"Please."_

Go.

Get out.

Leave.

 _Don't look back._

"Thomas," she says.

And that is enough; he crumbles.

* * *

Once, a long, long time ago, Thomas had chosen his career over his personal life. But the decision hadn't come easy; he had pulled himself into a nearby bar and went over pros and cons of his decision and what it would mean for his future. It wasn't until the sun was peeking up in the sky did he finally go home.

With Jane, there is no hesitation.

* * *

Thomas wakes up the next morning with a mouthful of hair and an armful of Jane. He blinks tiredly, his eyes slowly focusing on the blurry image of Jane's peaceful, sleeping face.

He stares.

"Fuck," Thomas finally groans, pulling an arm out from under her and throwing it over his eyes.

"We didn't," Jane mumbles tiredly.

He shifts his arm so he can glare at her. "I _know_ we didn't," he snaps, though his voice sounds more like a husky rumble than anything else. "It wasn't as if I was drunk last night." Thomas isn't really the type to drink but when he does, he knows his limits; he has always been the forgetful type of drunk.

She snorts, shifting her position as he struggles to untangle his legs from hers so he can sit up. Thomas brushes his hair out of his face and looks down at her, wondering where their relationship stands right now.

Jane sighs and pushes herself up onto her elbows, leaning up for a kiss. She reaches up for him with a hand when he doesn't move and pulls him down onto her so their lips meet and linger. The kiss was soft and firm and perfect and Thomas stops wondering altogether, for no single label can define their relationship.

It is a while before they finally break apart.

"I have a shoot later this afternoon," Jane tells him.

"I know."

She stares. "That's right," she finally says. "The director's your friend, isn't she? Don't tell me she invited you to observe."

Thomas frowns. "She is and she did." He narrows his eyes at her. "Will there be a problem?"

Jane grins and shakes her head. "No, of course not." Then she pins him with a glance that implied otherwise. "Unless you plan on taking over someone's job. Again."

He scoffs. "I will not."

* * *

Thomas keeps his promise, staying silent during the entire shoot even though he can feel himself twitch with the need to interrupt. With each passing second, he can see Jane's untapped potential remaining untapped.

He has a feeling that it's going to remain this way for a very, _very_ long time if this continues.

* * *

Thomas has just finished taking a shower when his cellphone rings.

"He's in the shower," Jane's muffled voice sounds out.

He frowns, wrapping a towel over his waist before quietly stepping out into the hall. He peeks into the living room, watching Jane flipping through a tabloid magazine while pressing his cell phone against her ear with a shoulder. He wonders who she's talking to.

"No," Jane responds to a voice he can't hear. "I'm trying. _Really._ But he's stubborn."

Thomas raises an eyebrow, having the oddest feeling that Jane and whoever's on the other end of the phone are talking about him. He can't believe she has the audacity to call him stubborn when _she's_ the most stubborn person he knows.

"We'll see," Jane continues with an annoyed huff. She throws the magazine to the side and rolls herself onto her back. "And no, I'm not interested in becoming a student _or_ a junior professor at your stupid university. Stop asking."

 _Ah,_ Thomas thinks.

* * *

He had been invited on set to observe again.

Thomas doesn't think he can keep his word for long and finds himself wishing that he had never made that stupid promise in the first place.

So much potential was going untapped and Thomas wants to be the one to unveil it. He wants to sit in that chair and make vision into reality. His breath hitches in his throat as he realizes with sudden clarity that it isn't only _Jane's_ potential he is thinking of.

Thomas remembers what it was like to have wings.

He wants to fly again.

* * *

"I thought Thomas Hunt didn't let people take away his dreams."

He turns and looks at her for a moment before reaching out and tangling his fingers into her long, thick hair. "He doesn't," he repeats, remembering their conversation all those months ago. He pulls her towards him and kisses her hard.

* * *

It doesn't take long for Jane to figure out exactly what is going on. Thomas isn't surprised; there are times when he firmly believes that Jane knows him better than he knows himself.

"You know," she says. "I don't need you to protect me."

"I know," he replies but he also knows Jane isn't familiar about the extent of the _Silver Circle's_ influence and power. She has matured greatly since they've first met but every now and then, she'll say something that reminds him just how young and inexperience she still is. Besides, it wasn't just Jane he's worried about. Though he would never admit it out loud, it's been _years_ since he last directed anything; he might be just the slightest bit scared.

Jane sighs and reaches down to take a paper package from her bag. She holds it out to him like an offering.

"What is this?" he asks her even though he already knows what it is. It's a pointless question and Jane's isn't fooled.

"A script," she answers anyway. "It's still in its early stages but the plot's promising. They requested I play the female lead but they're still looking for a director. The production company agreed to some weird ass contract with Holly Chang, the screenwriter. So all directors and actors have to be approved by her because they can be officially signed in. So far, she's turned down every single director. She says she only wants to work with the best."

Thomas swallows. "I'm retired."

"So you say," Jane says. "but that doesn't stop you from taking over every director's job when you should only have been _observing."_ She takes his hand and forces the script into it. "Just think about it," she tells him, stretching up on the tip of her toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Maybe," he responds but can already feel himself faltering.

"Thomas," Jane whispers, lips moving softly against the skin of his cheek. "I want to work with you."

* * *

That night, Thomas dreams of white feathers and wakes up thinking about infinite possibilities.

* * *

 _It is no surprise that_ Story of the Forgotten _is Hollywood's most anticipated movie of the year. Although no official release date has been confirmed yet, many believes that the movie will come out sometime next year. Keep your fingers and toes cross, my friends! Not only is Holly Chang_ — _one of the youngest, most successful writers the world has seen in_ years _(fondly known for her unique sense of storytelling)_ — _the screenwriter, but we also have big name actors like Jane Doe and Chris Winters cast for the female and male leads._

 _But most importantly, rumor has it that Thomas Hunt_ — _youngest person to ever win_ Best Director— _has agreed to come out of retirement to direct this possible masterpiece! His involvement in the upcoming movie will be officially confirm during the movie's press conference next week. However, it's already been confirmed that he has significantly cut down his workload at Hollywood University so what other confirmation do we really need?_

Thomas snorts, tossing the magazine in a nearby trashcan as he approaches the studio. With four famous faces, there is nothing the _Silver Circle_ can do to minimize he hype without drawing attention to themselves. And as a group who's main goal is to maintain their anonymity while rising in power thanks to the fame and wealth of its members, there isn't much they can do.

Jane is waiting for him just outside the studio, leaning against the wall she she reads over the script. As if sensing his approach, she looks up and beams, her smile bright and Thomas feels his heart clench despite himself.

—this anticipation—

—this _excitement_ —

He has almost forgotten what it feels like.

"You're here!" she says.

"I am," he replies, raising an eyebrow. "I'm surprise you're early."

She scowls in an almost playful manner. "Don't get used to it. Today's a special occasion."

"Yes," Thomas agrees and looks up, inhaling deeply. He can feel the sun on his face and the wind in his hair and for the first time in a very long time, he feels full and happy and complete. The two of them have talent that no one can deny but when working together, they can make perfection out of nothing and the impossible possible.

He reaches down and threads his fingers between her own and thinks about all the unending potential just waiting to be tapped into. _It's good to be back._


End file.
